The heavenly kid
by madhur623487
Summary: A Heir of Merlin and Morgana Lefay trained by gods is going to attend hogwarts to make the wizarding place a good place to live.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaminar- All of the characters of harry potter is owned by J. I have not used them to make money or any other aspects Jack Lightning is my own creation. **_

_**CHAPTER 1-IT STARTED HERE**_

_**MOUNT OLYMPUS**_

"But Zeus I don't want to go "jack said crying

"u have to go my boy I promised you ancestor about it and its time believe me I also don't want to leave u but I am bonded by a vow I have made to your ancestor as it was his wish "Zeus told the boy putting a hand on his shoulders.

"But what made u u so use less to make a vow" jack asked worried.

"Your ancestor worshiped me all his life and in the end I get pleased by that and appeared in front of him" Zeus stated.

FLASHBACK

"Wake up "

"Zeus….. Oh my god "The man said in excitement

"Yes it's me"

"Why was u trying to please me entire of your life?"

"I just wanted a favor which only u can do to me" The man stated.

"Ok as I am pleased by u I can give u three wishes"

"Really"

"Just ask my boy"

"OK first I will have a son a demigod"

"Second he will be trained by all of the major and minor gods and demigods to their full potential"

"Third he will be send back to earth to live his life on earth" the man said nearly dying

"It will be done "Zeus told the man.

END FLASHBACK

Zeus nearly ended the tale when he told jack that its time for him to get to earth and live his life willingly with the powers and magic he learned on Olympus .He also stated that because of the loving behavior of him he will be gifted by every god on earth by surprises and then he ran a hand on the fore head of the boy and he fall asleep.

Zeus gave the child to Athena and told her that to leave the child on earth into the doorsteps of a loving family.

Athena asked he is 13 years old how can he just leave him on the doorsteps.

Zeus thinked for a minute the told her to leave him in England any where with a bag of gold.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2-STARTED BUSSINESS**_

_**SOMEWHERE ON EARTH**_

"Ah! My head hurts "jack said looking around where he was?

"I might have got on earth and what's in my hand"

He opened it and found a bag filled with gold he took all gold out but as he started to move he saw his bag was again full of gold then he thought he might be needing it and moved out he saw people looking at him like he was an funny creature then a man came to him and asked him if he works in a drama company because his cloth look odd laughing out furiously

Jack looked at the man and noticed that his cloths differ from him so he decided that if he is going to live in this world then firstly he should look like one of them…

As he was just thinking what to does he saw a white golden black eagle came and sat on his shoulder with a note on its leg tied? He read the note

Dear jack,

Guessing u got there all right and u will be thinking that the things here are much more different than here on Olympus. But for that I have a solution after reading this letter u have to fold it and get 5 steps back and say lightning and it will transform in something which will help u a lot….

Live happily jack and one more thing the bird on your shoulder is Bolts your companion in that world and he has powers which will be your trump card in most bad conditions and u will also now about him after talking to him and I will keep a watch on u have a nice stay

Love,

ZEUS and the Olympians

As jack closed the letter he was bitten by the eagle on his neck he felt a small pain and looked at the bird.

He firstly healed his neck and looked at the bird angrily. As suddenly he heard a voice in his head.

"Sorry for that jack" the voiced said

"For what" jack asked dumbly

"For biting you as that was the only way I will be able to talk to u and vice-versa" the voice said

"Oh! That's fine" jack replied

Then he folded the letter and placed it down and moved back five steps and said lightning.

After few seconds the letter transformed and a trunk was lying there.

Jack opened it and found lots of artifacts there….

What are these he thought?

"These are the gifts to u by Olympians"

"Read the instructions"

He looked on the artifacts each of them has a paper attached to it.

His interest got on to a platinum ring. He read the paper.

_**WRATH OF THE GODS**_

This is the ring which is made by Hephaestus especially for u it and convert into any weapon upon your wish it will also convert into any weapon u imagine any…

He got really impressed by the ring and immediately put it in his thumb. The next one was armor

_**HYDRA ARMOR**_

This armor has the power to stop any sort of attack on u but remember it will not stop powerful attack properly but the attack will not harm your body but u will feel a jerk and it will take the color of your skin making it undetectable.

He wears it too. And at last there was a mirror.

_**CONTACT**_

This mirror will only activate when u touch it and with it u can talk to any one of us just say his/her name. and at last the trunk itself it will shrink to a size of a coin and inside it a lots of surprises for u in short it's a shrinking manor and there is a small liquid tied in the leg of bolts drink it immediately and u will learn every thing about this world.

He asked bolts if he has a liquid with him he makes his left leg forward there was a bottle he opened it and dinked it he fainted

_**ST. MUNGOS HOSPITAL**_

after waking up he found himself in a hospital and a phoenix sitting by the side of him he immediately asked bolts where is he in his mind and got a reply just by the side of u he looked there and there he was he asked him that he just see a phoenix there bolts told him that it was him only changed his form to carry him to the hospital because phoenix are the magical creatures that can carry enormous amount of weight.

"You can convert into a phoenix" jack asked

"I can convert into any animal or creature on your wish and mine" bolts replied.

"Where are we" jack enquired.

"We are in wizarding hospital"

"Why here"

"Do u think muggles will not attack if the see a bird carrying a human"

"What are muggle?"

"Oh I see the potion has not started working u have to concentrate and u will get all your answer's"

Jack closed his eyes and he got all his answers.

After getting out of the hospital he asked bolts if he can convert in a phoenix. Bolts transfigured into it then jack asked him to phoenix flash him to gringotts.

_**GRINGOTTS**_

They arrived there and he entered the building.

BOLTS looked at jack and saw that he was a completely new person. With a new personality.

Jack walked to a free teller.

"Hello master teller" he said respectfully with a bow

The goblin was amazed as how this boy was treating him.

"What can I do for u"the goblin asked.

"I want to have a vault in your bank"

"Oh!" "I can help u at that" the goblin said

"Follow me" the goblin told him.

They both entered a office then the goblin pointed bolts and said

"Pets not allowed inside"

"He is my companion not a pet" jack defended politely.

"Oh my fault" the goblin replied.

They entered and he told jack to fill the form on the desk he immediately filed it and then he was asked to drop some blood on it to fulfill the process. He makes a cut on his fingure and droped a few drops of blood on it. His fingure automatically healed. The goblin then handed him a parchment.

NAME-JACK LIGHTNING

AGE-11

VAULT NUMBER-786

Then the goblin handed him his key jack told him that he want the vault to be opened when he or his companion touch it.

The goblin told him that this will cost him 1 million galleons he putted his hand in the bag and poured the desk with galleons he told him that its 10 million galleons and he wants his vault to be heavily guarded by wards, creatures and other aspects.

The goblin's mouth fell open and he asked that if he wants an account manager.

Jack asked him if he wants to be one. The goblin get shocked that no one has asked that to any goblin he immediately took jack to the director.

The goblin knocked the door and a voice came "come in"

Both goblin bowed to the director and said "Good morning director" in goblin language.

The director and teller were both shocked as a human is speaking there language.

The director asked the goblin

"What brings u here sabertooth?"

"Sorry to interrupt director but I think we have a new lord coming in our world"

"Oh and I guess it's this boy"

"Yes milord"

"And how do u now that"

"Because director he is spending 10 million galleons just for protection and warding of his vault"

"What" Director asked in shock standing from his seat

"Oh and may I get the pleasure of knowing your name" He asked pointing jack

"Jack lightning" jack replied in pure goblish language.

"Oh and may I get to know how much amount u will be putting in your vault"

"May be 10 billion galleons or even more"

Director mouth fell open and he asked that he will need an account manager.

"Yes director I want one"

Director controlled him and asked if he want a human or a goblin as manager

"I will prefer a goblin"

"And why is that so" director asked

"Oh it's simple because goblins are more faithful and trustworthy than a human"

"Okay Mr. Lightning I will be your manager if u wish"

"Sorry for that director but I will prefer sabertooth"jack replied

"Not a problem Mr. Lightning" Director said sadly

"And please Director Call me jack just jack"

"Oh then call me raganok"

"Okay raganok and I want to transfer my money in my vault as fast as possible"

"As you wish jack"

"Please proceed sabertooth"

They moved out of the office and proceeded towards jack's vault.

After filling it they were on the way to ragnok office when sabertooth got a letter which read that he has been promoted to head account manager of gringotts as well as account manager of Mr. Lightning.

Sabertooth got amazed by it and told jack about it and they both headed to sabertooths new office.

"So anything else jacks"sabertooth asked jack.

"Ya I want to have an inheritance test to know what power posses" jack replied.

"Of course that's no problem. Just drop three drops blood on this parchment"

Jack does as he was told and the parchment glowed gold and then something was written on it.

_**JACK LIGHTNING-MERLIN-LE FAY**_

_**Head of the house of lightning**_

_**Heir of the most ancient and reserved house of Merlin**_

_**Heir of the most ancient and reserved house of Le-Fay**_

_**POWERS BY BLOOD**_

_**MIND MASTER (MERLIN)  
DARK ARTS (LE-FAY)**_

_**POTIONS MASTER (MERLIN)  
OCCULEMERY MASTER (MERLIN)**_

_**LEGIMANCEY MASTER (LE-FAY)  
DEFENCE AGAINST DARK ARTS (MERLIN)**_

_**TRANSFIGURATION MASTER (LE-FAY)  
CHARMS MASTER (MERLIN)**_

_**POWERS GIFTS**_

_**MULTI ANIMAGUS**_

_**ALL MOUTH**_

_**FULL ELEMENTIST**_

_**SUPER HUMAN **_

_**NEROMACANCY**_

_**MAGE**_

_**METAMORPHAGUS**_

_**GODHANDS**_

_**VAULTS 1, 2,786**_

_**PROPERTIES**_

_**PENDAGONAL CASTLE**_

_**LE-FAY MANOR**_

_**MONEY **_

_**CAN'T BE COUNTED MASSIVE AMOUNT AND STILL TRANSFERING**_

"What is the meaning of this" jack asked shocked.

"Milord you are the heir of the Greatest light lord MERLIN and the greatest dark lady MORGANA LE-FAY"sabertooth said shocked.

"Can u give me a minute sabertooth I have to talk to someone?

Jack picked up his mirror and shouted ZEUS.

"Yes my boy" Zeus face replied from the mirror.

"Tell me truly who my ancestors were"

"MERLIN AND MORGANA LE-FAY"ZEUS replied

"But how's that possible the were sworn enemies"

"Its true jack but they were soul mates and on an argument they fighted with each other and after defeating morgana Merlin knew that he was not going to get a heir that's why he asked my help and you were born" Zeus replied.

"It's a little bit confusing can u tell me in simple"

"Its past leave it"

"And as u are living there u need to make friends and I am sending u a gift which will be with bolts until u get your letter from Hogwarts.

"Oh I just got it any thing else"

"Nope enjoy and any problem their call any one of us"

"Why"

"Because we all love and care u as our child"

"Thanks and … love u"

"Ok sabertooth I want u to take care of everything and I want only profit at any cost"

"And I want u to talk to Raganork and ask him that what will it cost me for all the services I want from goblin nation for me"

"Oh I will just go and ask him"

Sabertooth left the office.

"Bolts is there something else Zeus gave u and told u to do"

"Yes jack he asked me to give u this vial to and this broom"

Bolts summoned the broom and gave it to jack.

"What I will do with these"

"Oh the broom is used to flying here and the vial contains a potion which will let u know what u have to do but it will stop working after u enter Hogwarts"

As they were talking sabertooth entered the office.

"Jack it will cost u 1 billion galleons and we will give u any help u want from manpower to anything u want"

"oh that will be fine with me tell him that to take out 10 billion galleons after 10 days by that day I will be over with transferring 1% of my money"

Sabertooth mouth fell open by that.

"Yes Milord as u wish"

"And I also want a goblin debit card which I can use in muggle world too and a draft book with a permanent portkey to gringotts and at last a quick devise from which I can talk to u and raganok instantly when I want something"

"Oh that will also be done"

"Thanks sabertooth I guess its time to leave as I have to collect a wand and other stuffs for Hogwarts"

"As u wish milord"

_**DIAGON ALLEY**_

After exiting gringotts with his debit card and draft book with bolts still in owl form sitting on his right shoulder.

"Jack look there's a wand shop named ollivanders"

"I don't want to go there my inner self is saying I should get everything from the side alley named knockturn alley"

"Oh it's the effect of the potion u drank"

"May be oh and here's the wand shop"

He entered the shop and the bell rand an old man came out and asked rudely what he wants.

"I just want a wand"

"Why doesn't u take it from that bloody ollivanders?"

"Because I want a powerful wand and others things from a expert not from a old fool who had pre made wands and give it to his customers I wand a wand which is just made for me"

"I am impressed ok I will do it for u"

"Thanks"

"Not that easy my boy u has to pass a test and it will be costly"

"Not a problem. Tell me what I have to do"

"U has to use this neutral wand and cast a blasting hex on that boulder over there"

"Are the shops beside that wall still open?"

"Why is u asking it? Well they are closed since the dark lord came"

"Then its okay"

"But why does u asked it"

"Just wait and see"

Jack picked up the wand and shouted shocklight reducto.

A very thin and silent yellow light erupted from the wand and hit the boulder the boulder along with several rock solid walls behind the boulder also blasted into dust.

The shopkeepers mouth fell open and put two boxes immediately on his desk and told jack that he have to move his hand over the boxes and his magic will select the things for his wand. He does as he was told and a golden wood with a pure black wood and the whole second box started levitating

"Oh my god this wand will cost u even more than the usual wands I wade"

"No problem but tell me what my magic has selected"

"Oh it's the golden elder wood most powerful light wood and very very very rare to find"

"The other one is black elder rose wood it's also very rare but it's the most powerful dark wood"

"And for your core every rare and nearly extinct cores has been selected like the shadow phoenix feather, the golden dragon heart string basilisk fang venom and many more but still something is missing"

Then suddenly bolts transferred into his real form a thunder eagle and dropped his feather entangled into lightning into the core box and all things combined and a golden wand with black lines going round around it was there.

Jack picked up the wand and he felt a power flew into his body.

He asked bolts why he puts his feather in the core box. Bolts told him that it was the only thing missing that's why.

"But how does u know that only that was missing"

"Because thunder eagles have extinct long time ago and for this wand to accept you as his master firstly the master core has to accept him and that was his feather.

"Any thing else my boy" the shopkeeper asked jack

"Ya a wand hostler which is only visible to me and it do not get affected by any magic and can u tell me where to get books in this alley"

"Every shop in this alley is closed"

"Oh then were do I get the books"

"I can give u as u see it's a multipurpose shop"

"Oh then I want all your books and and a magical boa king cobra and a black white owl"

"Do u know who that amount of stuff cost including your wand"

"Nope"

"I will cost u 10,000 galleons"

"Oh here is the cash and he handed him a draft"

The shopkeeper was amazed by the boy as what is he. He has every thing a powerful wizard lots of money what else he need.

"Friends" jack said.

"What"

"I need friends"

"I don't ask that"

"U was thinking of that now don't be amazed as I am able to read minds"

"Ok ok here is all your books but where to put it"

Jack pulled out his trunk from his pocket and enlarged it and told the shopkeeper to put all these in it.

"Do u wants a lock"

"Why did I need a lock?"

"Because there are lots of thieves in Hogwarts"

"Oh then which type of locks u have"

"I have hand sensor locks .voice locks and locks with both"

"I want the third one"

"How many"

"Ahhhh… let me have 10"

"And what about the pets"

"Oh they are one the way… oh here they are"

"The snake is very rare and the owl too how do u know about them"  
"you will not believe it"

"Well then my sort of business is over here and I have to go"

"Hey jack that's your name right"

"Yep"

"If u wants any thing else u can call me by this parchment"

"Why are u giving it to me u told me u only like special cases"

"Ya that are why I am giving this to u you are one"

"okay thanks but what I call u"  
"Norman will be okay"

"Okay thanks Norman bye"

_**DIAGON ALLEY**_

"I am hungry lets get some ice cream to eat Bolts"  
"bolts"

"Bolts why are u not replying"

"for what do u need those pets I am there for u"  
"first of all u are not a pet of mine u are my companion .and for the pets I want the owl for delivering letters and other things for me and u. and the snake I will use him for spying on other as the snake I have asked is best in hiding as it can change its color and size along the surroundings and can be deadly when asked to attack .and the owl is very smart and fastest and for u I can never think of getting u apart from me. Bolts u is like my brother"

"Sorry jack"

"Oh don't be"

"Ok let's get to the ice-cream shop and get a room for night as its going to be dark may be in 2 hours"

"Okayyyyyyy"

_**ICE CREAM SHOP**_

"So what's next?"

"We will head to my room and get along with my new friends"

"Then I will sleep and u can do what ever u want and I also want to know more about u"

"As u wish"

_**JACK ROOM (THE LEAKY CAULDRON)**_

"So let's start with the snake"

Jack pulled out the snake in its trunk that was under a sleeping spell put it on the floor and do wand less magic to counter the spell and make the snake awake. After awaking up the snake started to look here and there to know where she was.

"Talk to him jack say something" bolts said in his mind.

"Hello what is your name"  
the snake looked at jack dumbly like she was thinking something. Then she replied.

"Where am I?"

"U is in…. Britain in my room"

"How I get here"

"I brought u here"

"Wait u can speak English"

"No u are speaking in my language paseltounge"

"What?"Jack shouted.

"What is this bolts?"

"Oh do u forgot u have all mouth ability that means u can talk to any being in the world"

"Ohhhh…"

"Who is he master" the snake asked"

"This is bolts my companion and why are u calling me master"

"Because u brought me and by that u is my master"

"No more that master kind of thing and I and you are friends"

"So what's your name?"

"I don't have one"

"Ohhhhhh…. Then how about HANDE"

"Oh that will be great"

"Okay hande tell me what u can do"

"I can change my color and size along that I can hide myself in your body and the place I will be will have a black tattoo on it"

"That will be nice"

After talking with the owl and naming him Grenade he was about to sleep when bolts asked him what he wants to name his broom he thinked and told him to call it lightning bolt.

"Hey bolts what u goanna do"

"I will rest within u"

"What?"

"Yep that's true I rest within you core and when I am within you. You can use the power of any creature even in your human form as u can also convert in any when I am outside of u"

"Coollllll"

"Ok good night"

And all of them boosted to sleep.

_**NEXT MORNING JACK ROOM**_

Jack got up yawning. And got on the morning routines when he was bathing his contact mirror started alarming he immediately ran to it and saw Athena's face on it.

"Jack where was u I was trying to contact u" Athena roared.

"I was taking bath"

"Oh! Then it's okay. Okay now listen I was given the task that u settle there happily so for that I have got your admission in a wizarding school named Hogwarts u will be starting your 3rd year as a transfer student I guess u have already got your letter and things needed there and I have got into notice that there is a terror of somesort of darklord there I know u can defeat him easily but as u know u are in wizarding world so for that u should know more spells not just some u got to learn from the potion u drank from the trunk like reducto or some other's so here is another potion which will get u know more and as Bolts have told me u have already known your powers so for that I have also added how to use your godhands and elements and I have also maked it that it will effect your ways of talking and many more so that's all and enjoy bye"

"Oh that's strange" jack said running his hand on his head.

He scanned the room and found a silver box with Athena's symbol over it so he opened it and found a potion in it he dranked it and fainted.

_**AFTER 6 DAYS JACK ROOM**_

Jack got up and found him in his room. He asked hande what's the day and time.

"Just an hour left for u to catch the Hogwarts train"

"Oh fish I got late"

"Wait jack why are u panicking u can phoenix flash on the platform any time u want" Bolts told him from inside of him.

"Yep right u is I better start packing" As this thought came in his mind he found a spell in his mind he cast that and his all belongings got packed in seconds.

He got up and pulled his robes but as he put it his robes on his hand got brusted and his hand from shoulder got bare and started glowing golden white he asked bolts what's happening.

"It's your godhands power u can not wear any thing on them and u can control them"

As jack was thinking about controlling this power he got a scroll in his mind which taught him who to use it and other things like flying a broom and other things in an instant and he stopped the golden white flash erupting from his hands and headed downstairs in a red overcoat with black cargo jeans. He paid for his stay and phoenix flashed on the platform 9 ¾ and got into the train found a compartment in the far end and settled there bolts asked him why he arrived this early.

"What do people will think when a boy of 14 year phoenix flashed in front of him also in white flames other than red"

"Right"

Slowly the platform started filling and jack pulled a book from his trunk and started reading it.

As he was reading his book he was interrupted by a small boy crying.

"What happened to u. Why is u crying?"

"I am lost I went to get some candy and I was separated by my parents"

"Mind if I help u find your parents"

"Oh that will be very generous"

Jack read the boys mind and get the picture of his parents and there magical aura and signature. He focused and found them to be looking for the boy near the engine he asked the boy if he apparated before.

"I have done it as me and my family travel by that method only"

"Okay now hold my hand and we will apparate"

"You know how to apparate"

"Yep"

"Cool, by the way what is your name?"

"Oh! You can call me jack"

The boy touched jack's hand and the next moment they were standing on the side of the train. As they reached there the boy's mom came and hugged his son and started crying. His father came forward.

"Where were u" He asked softly.

"I got lost and thinked that Tracey would be in train and I met jack"

After that he narrated whole story to his parents.

His father was shocked that this 14 year boy can use apparition. He came forward and moved his hand forward.

"Thank u young man for helping my child"  
"Oh pleasure is all mine sir.."

"Let me introduce u to me and my family"

"Oh! That will be good"  
"Myself Sam Davis this is my wife Pamela and my daughter Tracey"

As he said Tracey a young girl about the age of jack came forward from behind his father. Jack bowed to all of them and kissed the hands of the females. Mr. Davis was amazed by the manners of the boy.

"Jack lightning pleasure to meet u all"

"Lightning, I never heard that name is u a muggleborn"

"I don't know that sir I have arrived in Britain just a week before"  
"Oh! And what brings u here"

"I was going to attend Hogwarts to finish my education"

"Ahhh…. In which year"

"I think 3rd year sir"

"Good luck for that and again thanks"

He left them and headed back to his compartment. On the way he was thinking why both female started blushing when he kissed there hand and whenever he looked towards them. And why the hell all the females on this platform are seeing me and blushing. He ran towards his compartment and opened his contact.

"Athena" He shouted.

Athena head appeared in the mirror.

"What up my boy?"

"Can u please tell me why all the females here are glaring and blushing at me"  
"Oh that's because u is too handsome and good looking it's a gift to u by Aphrodite "

"Damm now I have to deal with girls too"

"Yes guess so it's a way to enjoy in that world"

As they were talking there was a knock on the door.

"I will keep up with u later" He said silently and closed the mirror.

He opened the door and saw Tracey standing there.

"Can I come in" she asked politely.

"Sure why not" he said moving other side of the door to let her enter.

"Why the door was not opening" She asked blushing.

"Because I have put a locking charm on it"

"But I have tried the counter spell on it"

"Oh have u tried it in English"

"Yes of course why?"

"As it's a basic rule in spell casting that the spell will only broke if the counter spell will be in same language too"

"You mean u have put it in other language"  
"YES"

"Can I ask which language"  
"ELVISH"  
"What u can speak that language"  
"Yep"

"And I thought potter was only to speak any other magical language"

"Harry potter right, and he can speak paseltongue"

"Ya but how u knows"

"You told me that"

"What? I didn't told u that"

"I read your mind beautiful" He said tapping her head"

"U can do that too" She asked blushing

"Yep"

"Guess its going to be an interesting year" She said getting up.

"U is leaving" Jack asked.

"Ya I have to meet my friends".

As she was leaving she turned back and kissed his cheek.

"For what I have this pleasure" He asked rubbing his cheeks.

"For helping my brother"

And she ran from the compartment.

For not wanting any more interruption he put a notice me not charm on the door a silencing charm and a illusion charm so that I looked like the before compartment was the last one he also planted a temporary privacy ward on the door.

He sat on the seat and asked bolts to come out. Bolts got out in the for of an owl in front of him.

"What it jack u looked worried any problem"

"U looked all girls were staring at me what I do I at least want some privacy for this semester what I do"

"Use your metamorphous ability and morph into an ugly and weird looking boy"

"Ya that's a good idea"

He quickly morphed into an ugly looking boy with his back bended lots of scars on his body no hair on head and dirty clothes.

"And I want one favor from u" Jack explained.

"Just ask"

"Can u just stay within me as I don't want to get in notice too much u only come out at night at my wish and if u sees me in danger?"

"As u wish"

The train started to move. And he kept reading his book after near about 1 hr he heard a scream and he got up and thought what he should do either he let them scream or go give a check why that one was screaming. He got on to checkout what's happening. As he got out he saw a dementor standing on one of the compartment doors. As he moved there he saw a silvery white light came from the compartment and the dementor flew away. He reached there and saw a raven haired boy with green eyes on the floor in full sweat and fainted and a bushy haired girl with a red haired boy and a man with flat brown hair wand drawn on the door. The man offered the boy a piece of chocolate and headed outside he heard the bushy haired girl calling the raven hair boy as Harry and the other one as Ron with her name as Hermione he thought that every thing got under control and he turned to leave as a thought ran into his mind that he heard a girl scream and the he still doesn't find any girl in that state of screaming he thought that may be that bushy haired girl screamed to be double sure he headed back to their compartment and looking into the compartment he found Harry lying on the shoulder of Hermione and he also saw jealousy in the eyes of Ron as Hermione was moving her hand across Harry hair .He looked in both Harry and Hermione eyes and read their mind along with Ron's and he was not happy of what he learned but he thought that its not the right time to take any action so he asked the bushy haired girls.

"Excuse me! Sorry to interrupt your quality time but was it u who screamed"

Both Harry and Hermione separated and started blushing .Just then a male hard voice came from behind jack.

"It was a first year girl who screamed" The voice said patting his back.

"What a stupid girl" Jack spoke.

"What stupid?"

"Ya Stupid"  
"What will u do if u see a dementor standing in front of u"

"I will kill him"

"What u will kill him" He said laughing.

"No one has ever killed a dementor" Hermione spoke.

"Oh then it will happen today" Jack spoke.

He then headed to the other compartment when he saw the same dementor coming with 5 more. They stopped in front of him and looked in his eye. Then suddenly the flat haired man came out and casted a patranous charm and all the dementors flowed away.

"I guess I have to check the driver" The man said running towards the engine.

Some of the students have come out from their respective compartments and saw an ugly boy standing in the middle of the hallway of the train.

"Yuck how ugly is that boy" A raven haired Chinese girl commented him.

"Is he going to attend Hogwarts" A blonde haired girl said.

Jack was smiling happily inside him as now he doesn't have to handle girls. But he also started to read the mind of the girls and other peoples glaring on him and got every information about them even their most dirty secrets and he headed back to his compartment releasing all the privacy and silencing and other charms and wards he have placed to get privacy. As he got the figure that he is not going to get disturbed now in this form.

As he sat there Tracey came running inside in his compartment with two more beautiful and pretty girls behind him as she entered he got shocked as he looked towards jack he was unable to recognize him.

Jack quickly read there mind and got there names to be Daphne and Astoria greengrass.

"Trace u told that there is a very handsome boy in this compartment if this mean to u handsome then I can say u have a very bad taste" Daphne said making awful faces.

Jack stood up and asked them if they can be friends.

"Friend with u… in your dream freak" Astoria said laughing.

"U will regret it Miss. Greengrass" Jack said with a smirk.

And all the girls left the compartment.

Jack started reading his book. Just than Tracey came running and said jack.

"Yes miss. Davis" He said getting up.

"U transfigure yourself"

"Yes but it doesn't matter to u as u don't want to be friends with me"

"Excuse me those were not my words"

"Oh sorry then. But how does u know that I have transfigured myself"

"Because u addressed Daphne and Astoria by there name even none of us has told u and when we were heading back to your compartment I remembered u read my mind and u have done to them to" She explained.

"Hmmm….. Beauty with brains"

She started blushing and left as the train stopped and the horn blew.

"We reached welcome to Hogwarts Mr. Lightning"

"Thank u and no its jack just jack"

"Oh shit I have not dressed sorry I have to leave"

"Why"

"Because my trunk is in other compartment"

Jack moved his hand and Tracey clothes changed into Hogwarts robes.

"That will do it and I will wear out as u gets undress"

Tracey mouth got open.

"U can do wandless magic"

"Meet u there bye" Jack said getting out of the compartment.

As he got on the platform he heard lots of vulgar complements on him .And he headed to the chariots as he read it in the Hogwarts manual he was reading. The ride to Hogwarts was uneventful as no one sat with jack.

_**HOGWARTS GREAT HALL **_

The sorting was done and the headmaster stood up.

"There will be a new person will be joining us in your third year so kindly welcome Jack lightning" He stated.

Jack walked inside of the hall still in its morphed form everyone was vulgarly looking at him. He reached near the head table he was constantly looking to one named Harry as he was just the one along with Tracey who was not glaring at him. As he got there.

"Professor would u please help Mr. Lightning in sorting" The headmaster spoke looking at Professor Mc Gonogal

"Why not professor" She said walking towards jack.

"Mr. lightning would u please sit on that stool" She motioned her hand towards the small three leg stool with a hat on it.

Jack walked to the stool but as he was going to sit the stool disappeared and he fell on the ground. Whole hall erupted in laughter. He stood up and smiled and read all the minds present there and the waved his hand and the stool got back on its place. He sat on it and professor mcgonogal was about to put the hat on his hat but as the hat was merely 5 inch above from his head and the hat started shouting.

"Stop stop stop" The hat shouted.

Professor stopped and asked what happened.

"Don't put me on his head"

"WHY?"  
"I was only inch above and he has already shattered my occulemery shields and gained access to all the information related to Salazar and Rowena if he got another minute he has got all the information related to the founders"

All the professors looked amazed as what this boy is he has penetrated all the shields of worlds best occulemery shields holder in a single minute.

"I am sorry for that but I was in a doubt that u will harm my mind that why before u can do I did but it was not u who was trying to enter my mind but it was someone else and is still trying but cant have access there right professor severeus prince snape" Jack explained.

All were shocked and more shocked was snape as how the boy get that he was the one trying and how he now his full name.

"I read your mind professor before u was able to penetrate my single shield. Looks its fair"

"Sorry Mr. Hat I will not do it again I promise"

"Ok I will give u a try" The hat told him.

Professor Mcgonogal placed the hat one more time on jacks head and the hat started saying loud.

"Hmm…. Lots of brains, Very short tempered lots of power courage loyalty I think u will fit in any house. Hey what's that ahhhh… so this is not your real form u have metamorped your self but my boy here u should show your real face to every one and what's that u have 2 familiars and a companion nice but I cannot short u its up to your wish now in which house u want to go"

"Hmm… let me think, who the in charge of the ravenclaws is?"

"Professor Fitwik "

"Oh and which house belong to professor snape"

"Slyterin, why does u ask?"

"Oh nothing sort me in Slyterin"

"Slyterin"

There was no cheering at all. As jack got up to sit at the Slyterin table he was interrupted by the hat.

"Your real form my boy"

"OH did I have to do it"

"Yes u have to" Shouted snape.

"Can I have my trunk please?"

"For what u want that" Snape inquired.

"Because professor there clothes are to small for my original form"

His trunk came from nowhere and was in front of him. He opened it and drew a black cut sleeve t-shirt and a blue jeans he in a blink of eye there was lots of smoke there jack quickly wear those on and transfigured. When the smoke cleared there was a 5.9 foot tall boy with white hair spiked and white eyes was standing his both hands were glowing and one has a golden black tattoo on it when the hall looked at him there can be seen all the females blushing heavily and jealousy in the eyes of boy leaving some. He moved towards the last of the table where Tracey along with Daphne and Astoria was sitting.

"Can I have the pleasure of sitting here" Jack asked.

"Of course jack u can welcome to Slyterin" Tracey said.

"Thanks trace, I can call u that or not"

"Only my friends can call me that and I think u can"

"Thank u"

He looked at Astoria who was blushing heavily.

"I told you that u will regret it miss greengrass"

"I…" Astoria said.

"U don't want to be friend with me oh that's all fine no problem"

"No it's not like that" Daphne said.

"We were….."

"They just don't want to be friend with an ugly wizard" Tracey said putting a hand on jacks shoulder.

"Oh then what now"

"Now they are my friends and I cannot see them upset"

"And I can't see my friends upset so I will give them a chance but they will have to apologize"

"We will do anything" Daphne said.

"If I am not wrong u are famous by the title ice queen so for what u want to be friend with a boy"

"Because…."

"Because what"

"Because u are to handsome"

"U will again regret it"

"What is this not your true form"

"This is but u should not try to be friend with me as I said u have to apologize to my by doing one job for me"

"What job" Tracey asked eyeing him.

"As I have known Miss Greengrass u are very good in politics and magical government affairs so u will teach me that as I am new here and for u ohhh it's confusing if there are to Miss Greengrass"

"You can call me Astoria or Tory if u wants" Astoria stated.

"Daphne will be fine to me" Daphne said.

"Ok Astoria u will teach me about…. Ok Hogwarts and mainly pureblood customs"

"Why does u want to learn that I have not heard any lightning pureblood family" Tracey asked.

"Oh tell me u is happy with purebloods having an upper hand in this world and yes I am not a pureblood I have an upper hand on that too"

"How can u say that u have an upper hand on us" A voice came from behind jack.

Jack and all other turned back to see malfoy standing there. Jack got up from his seat and

"What do u said Mr."

"I said that pureblood families are superior to any other family and wizards here"

"Oh and what are u"

"I am Draco Lucius Malfoy Heir of Malfoy family and Black family which are the richest family here" He said proudly.

"Oh I am sorry milord if I have said something wrong but u is not running with time"

"Malfoy is not the richest family here"

"What we are on 2nd after blacks"

"Let me see I may call some one here" Jack said picking out a ball from his pocket.

He tap the ball and said "Director of gringotts please appear"

As he said that with a loud crack a goblin was there.

"What is this lightning" Snape shouted from the head table.

"Shut up u greasy head" The goblin said.

Snape stuck on his chair and remained there quite. The goblin bowed to jack and said "Why does I have the pleasure of being here milord"

"Oh just I want to get every people here up to date on the fact of most richest here can u please have the pleasure of doing that"

"Of course milord I can do that"

Every one was shocked that why the director of gringotts is calling the new boy as milord. The goblin summoned a parchment and read loudly.

"The most richest families House of lightning is on top of the list with more than 100000 billion galleons exact amount still not calculated with Mr. Jack lightning as its head followed by the house of potter with 168 billion galleons 268 thousand sickles and 5 knuts with Mr. Harry potter as its head and on third there is the house of black with 137 billion galleons 495 hundred sickles and 20 knuts with Lord Sirius black as its head and Mr. Harry potter as its heir and then other families"

Every one in the great hall was shocked. All were gossiping to each other as what is with this boy.

"How can that be Malfoy are not in the top three and u is not even the heir of black family" Jack said laughing.

"This cant is how Potter can be the heir and a head he is not even of age" Malfoy shouted.

"Actually Mr. Malfoy Harry potter is last in the line just like me so with that we will get our lordship at the age of 14 and we are of that age along with that current lord black is still In action as he was sentenced to Azkaban without committing a crime and in his will he has put Harry potter as his rightful heir"

"How can he be he is not even related to black family" Malfoy screamed.

"Mr. Harry James Potter is the godson of Sirius black and even a black by blood as his great great grandmother was a black marriage to Charles potter understand and by the way a low life scum like u has not the right to talk and stand in front of me so GET LOST"

Malfoy got full frustrated "why can not I be lord black wait until my dad hears it"

"Oh we have a daddy boy here"

Malfoy ran out of the great hall embraced. The headmaster face was in all sweat he can see clearly his hard made plan was going to be destroyed.

"What do u mean by Sirius black was not guilty he was the reason my parents died he betrayed my parents and how could he be my god father" Harry shouted.

"Clam down Mr. Potter all of your answers will be answered when the time comes" Jack said silently

"What the hell is happening here it's not a place to discuss all this" Shouted Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry my boy you are right Sirius is a convict and a murderer" Albus explained.

"HOW DARE U PROFESSOR U ARE MAKING A FAMILY SEPARATE AND I WILL NOT TAKES IT" Jack shouted.

"Who are u to decide that" Snape shouted.

"Do u has a problem with that greasy head"

"Harry listen to me what u are thinking is wrong Sirius was not guilty TELL HIM PROFESSOR LUPIN U WERE HIS FRIEND" Jack shouted.

"REDUCTO" Snape shouted.

Jack was thrown back to a wall by the blasting hex. He got up and

"Looks like u want to fight" He said pointing snape.

He called bolts out. There was a flash of light and the was a thunderbird sitting on the shoulder of jack.

"This cant be u have a thunderbird" Albus said looking fearfully.

"What do u aspect?"

"BOLTS bring lord black to me and director RAGANOK looks like I want your help to as in the contract defend lord black at any cost till I make the atmosphere a little clam and take all the students to there respective places leaving Harry potter here"

As all the students were out leaving only director raganok the staff of Hogwarts Harry and Jack.

"Now Harry please listen to me"

"Why should I we even not know each other" Harry said his wand drawn

"U don't know me but I know u very well"

As they were talking Bolts came in into a lightning spark with Sirius black. As seeing him there professor Lupin ran there and hugged Sirius and 10 goblins surrounded them all in full battle mode.

"What the meaning of this" Albus Dumbledore shouted.

"I will show u but for that I want u all to clam down"

He was interrupted in the middle of his statement as many dementors came into the room and headed towards Sirius.

"Now who gave them the invitation" Jack said patting his head.

"I have" Snape said proudly.

"RAGANOK KEEP SIRIUS SAFE" He shouted running towards the dementors.

"Harry if u want to know the truth then please do not attack Sirius until we give him the truth potion"

"WHAT IS U DOING" Remus shouted.

"I TOLD U WHAT I WILL DO WHEN I SEE A DEMENTOR"

"U CANT KILL THEM" Harry shouted.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE ONE HELL OF A PARTY"

As he said that we jumped and leaped into the air and casted a wandless and speechless patranous charm and a white silver thunderbird appeared and headed towards the dementors it flew between them an exploded and where the dementors were standing now was a pile of ash.

"NEVER GET IN MY WAY" JACK exclaimed.

Every one in the hall was standing dumbly.

He actually killed the dementors in just one shot what type of patranous was that.

"Now back to the point"

Jack summoned a chair and told Sirius to sit. Sirius sat he gave a vial to professor snape and asked what was it.

"It's the strongest truth serum in the world"

He took the serum back and poured it into the mouth of Sirius black.

"ANY ONE HERE CAN ASK ANY QUESTION TO HIM AS U WISH" JACK exclaimed.

Harry came near him and started asking questions.

Did u betray me?

Yes

"Harry the question is wrong her ask him if he betrayed your parents" Lupin said.

"Did u betray my parents?"

"No"

"Did u kill them?"

"No"

"Are u a follower of lord voldemort."

"No"

"Then how u betray me"

"By not performing the duty of your god father"

Harry quickly ran and hugged Sirius. He cried on his shoulder.

"Now I think he is not guilty" Jack asked.

"Wait a minute" snape said "I also have to ask him a question."

"Sure professor"

"Do u killed peter and 13 other muggles"

"No"

"So now I can say every thing is clear and tomorrow there will be a news of Sirius black released now I think Mr. Potter u have a guardian right Sirius" Jack said patting Sirius.

"Thank you Lord lightning" Sirius said hugging him.

"No need of that I just asked u something in return for that"

"Yes I will do it I will train Harry at my full potential" Sirius said patting Harry.

"Now I Request all of u to not tell anything to any one what happened here and my apologies to u professor snape as I was unable to perform this without u being angry I think u can forgive me" Jack said bowing to snape.

"I… Well okay Mr. Lightning" Snape said turning around.

"And u headmaster why cant u stop manipulating people I think u have something to say to Lord Potter"  
"Harry I am sorry for that but whatever I did was for the greater good" Dumbledore said looking down.

"Don't HEADMASTER DON'T SAY THAT GREATER GOOD TYPE OF THING OR I HAVE TO REVEAL YOUR EVERY DIRTY SECRETS REGARDING YOUR SISTER AND MANY MORE I HAVE ALL YOUR MEMORIES AND ALL OTHERS PRESENT HERE OR IN THE CASTLE SO DON'T PROVOKE ME UNDERSTAND" Jack shouted.

"And I have a offer for u I think u have a place empty for a DADA high teacher for your 5th to last year students so why not appoint Lord Black for that purpose" Jack said.

"Agreed" Dumbledore said.

"Its too late and I think I should head to my dorm goodnight every one" HE said waving his hand and casting claming charms around.

Bolts flew and sat on jack's shoulder and disappeared. Harry hugged Sirius and.

"I have lot to talk to u but I think u need some rest I will see u tomorrow as I think I have to thank jack much properly and apologies to him for my behavior" Harry said.

He ran towards jack and shouted his name. Jack stopped and looked back.

"Any problem Milord"

"I just wanted to thank u for what u have done for me"

"Oh I just did it because when I read Dumbledore mind and yours I correlated it and found that u are being manipulated and I don't saw it right and got to learn u are also an orphan without a family that's why I do it so at least u have a family"

"U is also a member of that family"

"Then I think we can be friends" Jack said moving his hand forward.

"Brothers" Harry said hugging him.

"See u tomorrow Mr. Potter"

"It's Harry"

"Sure"

"Goodnight"

"GOODNIGHT JACK"

_**SLYTERIN COMMON ROOM**_

Jack entered the common room as he has got the password and the location threw the memories he saw no one there so he headed to his room. In Slyterin u can have a private room or u can share it with anyone either boy or girl doesn't matter. Jack reached his bed and drifted of to sleep after putting some protection defensive and offensive wards around his room.

_**GREAT HALL **_

Jack came and sat on the Slyterin table at the far end where no one can notice he also morphed some of his form which will not be noticeable to any one like suppressing his aura and power. He started eating when a scream was heard from a ravenclaws table as Sirius black entered and walked towards the staff table and sat beside Dumbledore all students were amazed some in fear some in shock only a smile can be seen on Harry's face. Dumbledore got up and introduced Sirius as there new DADA high teacher as well he described that Sirius had a trial and was found innocent. All of the hall was silent then one of the Slyterin got up and

"How can he teach if he was a death eater" He shouted.

Then another student got up and

"We don't want him to teach us"

Dumbledore shot a spark and

"He will teach here and he was not a death eater"

"Ahhhhhhhh…" the boy said drawing his wand out.

Suddenly jack stood up and

"DO U HAVE ANY PROBLEM WITH THAT"

"I HAVE WHAT WILL U DO U"  
"WHAT DO U WANT ME TO DO"

"DOES YOUR MOTHER DON'T TELL U HOW TO RESPECT SOMEONE ELDER THAN U"

"OHHHHH SORRY FOR THAT I DON'T HAVE PARENTS THEY DIED JUST AFTER I WAS BORN"

"HAAAAAA THEN U SHOULD LEARN SOME MANNERS FROM SOME HOUSEELF U MUDBLOOD"

"STOP INSULTING HIM NOTTS" Harry shouted from his table.

"WHAT DO U HAVE TO DO WITH HIM POTTER OH I THINK U GOT HURT AS U ALSO DON'T HAVE A FAMILY"

"ENOUGH OF THAT U THREE STOPS THAT NONSENSE HERE" SIRIUS SHOUTED.

They all stopped and looked towards Sirius .Then jack rushed towards the great hall doors only stopped by Harry voice.

"Where are u going jack"

He looked back and the Harry came near him and spoke something in his ear and he smiled and jack got an evil smirk on his face as he looked towards Nott's. Then after that they both exited great hall leaving all hall amused some thinking a Gryffindor is getting befriend with a Slyterin some thinking what going to happen if most famous and most handsome boy got together with there house on top in economy of the wizarding word.

_**DADA CLASSROOM**_

Harry and jack entered the class room as its was there first class. Harry went to his group and

"Guys I want u to meet someone." He motioned towards jack.

"This is Jack my brother"

"WHAT?" Ron shouted.

"How can he be your brother he is a Slyterin"

"Yes he is Ron but he is the one who gave me a family and I added him as my brother"

"That's a very sweet of u Harry"

"Ya and jack these are my best friends Hermione and Ron"

Jack kissed the hand of Hermione making her Blush and motioned his hand towards Ron who ignored it and left.

"Your brother is more charming and mannered then u Harry"

"He will also be like that after the summer" Jack said patting Harry on his back.

As they continued talking professor Lupin entered the classroom and told the students to make a line.

"So any one can tell me what a Bogart is"

Hermione answered it getting 5 points.

"So here we have a Bogart in this trunk and I want u all to say RIDDIKULAS waving your wand like this and he will be defeated okay now one by one"

In the front Neville was standing when professor Lupin opened the box it appeared and transformed into professor snape he said the spell and snape was now wearing granny clothes then came Parvati turn and the Bogart changed into a Boa snake she also countered it the came Harry turn and the Bogart transformed into a dementor Harry got terrified then he casted the spell and countered it then came jack's turn the Bogart did not change its for rather he got scared of Jack and ran in his trunk every one was amazed and started looking toward Jack then professor came near him and asked him if he fear something then

"NO professor I don't fear any one regardless I fear a feeling that I cannot tell"

"Class over" Lupin Shouted.

Professor Lupin was amazed by what this boy is. He headed to Sirius class to help him out.

Harry was walking with Hermione

"What does u think of him Harry" Hermione asked.

"What does u mean?"

"I mean that jack he knows of u more than yourself and how is he able to tell everything about u you don't think it's strange" Her voice was interrupted.

"Your suspicions are right Miss .Granger I know more than that too because….. Well I can tell u all the secrets but first we have to go in somewhere private"

"Why not here"

"Because I don't want u to faint in front of the school"

"Jack let her faint because she looks extremely cute in that" Harry interrupted causing Hermione to blush.

"Harryyyyyy" Hermione said blushing.

"You are getting good at girls Harry your dad will be proud of u" Sirius said from behind Harry.

"Hi Padfoot"

"So jack u were telling something"

"Ya follow me"

They headed towards an empty unused classroom.

"Ladies first" Harry said motioning towards Hermione.

"So let me start. It all started when I reached here sometime before then I heard stories of the great harry potter so I felt a desire of meeting him and I got to know that he studies in Hogwarts so I applied here and when I meet Dumbledore for that I read his mind and found what he has done to u then I also get to the fact of Sirius and other aspects so I thought that a hero is suffering from these so I swear to make it right and for that I found Sirius was in Azkaban so I kidnapped him and make a plan to it and here we are with some things right and as it is said if u do some good to someone u receive a prize and I got a family for which was my dream and my only fear is what will happen if I loss them and harry tomorrow u will have your inheritance test and right now u should now that along with your dad invisibility cloak Dumbledore has something else which belong to u and rest I will tell u tomorrow but today I want u to get to Dumbledore office with me so u can get what truly belongs to u"

"What does he have mine" Harry asked.

"FAWKES"

"WHAT?"

"Yes harry he is your companion just like I have bolts, have u ever thought why Fawkes came to your aid in the chamber of secrets because he is your bonded he cried on your wound if u read about phoenix then u will know that they only cry for either their bonded or for their loved ones u will get your answers after meeting him okay"

They both headed towards Dumbledore office and saw a statue guarding it.

"Does u know how to enter" Jack asked harry.

"You have to give a password"

"Do u know what the password is"

"No but we can talk with the statue and ask him to let us enter"

"Okay try it harry"

"CAN U LET US ENTER THE OFFICE"  
"NO ONE WITHOUT THE PASSWORD CAN ENTER HERE"

"WE HAVE A URGET BUSSINESS WITH DUBLEDORE"  
"IF U WANT TO GO U HAVE TO BLAST ME"

Harry grew impatient.  
"OKAY THEN JACK I AM BLASTING IT GET BACK"

"NO ONE'S POWER IS STRONG ENOUGH TO BLAST ME OF"

"WE WILL SEE, REDUCTO"

A small crack appeared on the statue.

"Harry your wand suite u but not properly I think we have to get u a new wand to and may I try blasting him of"  
"TRIES IT"

Jack pulled his wand out and

"SHOCK LIGHT REDUCTO"

As he finished the spell the statue was blasted into dust then other second he started to repair.

"What with that power u may now enter as per your wish"

They hurried to his office and found Dumbledore on the floor.

"What happened to u professor" Jack asked mocking.

"Some one has triggered the ward u have done that" Dumbledore stated.

"Yes professors we did that as your statue was not letting us enter that's why"

Harry looked toward Fawkes. He was sleeping harry reached near him and rubbed his hand on his head he got up and a shine can be seen in his eye as he saw harry in front of him he flew and sat on harry shoulder.

"Are u my bonded fawkes" Harry asked patting his head.

Dumbledore was shocked as he heard that he tried to speak but stopped as he saw jack glaring at him.

Fawkes bites harry on neck and healed it instantly.

"Yes harry I am your bonded" A voice in harry head said.

"Fawkes is that u"

"Yes harry"

"Why does u bite me?"

"As after that only I can talk to u"  
"Why u doesn't told me before"

"The bond will only complete if u know we are bonded that's why I waited"

Harry talked to Fawkes and gets to know that now he has become a fire element controller and after that Fawkes vanished.

"Where did he go" Harry shouted.

"He got inside your core" Jack explained.

"I think now u can phoenix flash then let go to great hall just remembers the place u want to reach and fell Fawkes"

They flashed leaving a stunned and afraid Dumbledore in his office.

_**GREAT HALL**_

White and red flames appeared in the great hall and then there was jack and harry standing there. The entire great hall was stunned as what was that.

"So time to depart harry meet u tomorrow" Jack told harry moving towards his table when he was attacked by a stunner from nowhere he was caught in it when Nott's come out and mocked him.

"What the meaning of this Mr. Nott's" Snape shouted from the head table?

"Please professor let me handle this" Jack said getting up.

"Why u attacked me"

"Because I want to challenge you in a wizarding duel"

Harry started laughing.

"I accept your challenge but conditions are there for the duel" Jack said.

"What conditions"

"1st it will be a wizarding house duel so call your head of house Nott's"

"I am already here Mr. LIGHTNING" Came a voice from the doors of great hall and NOTT'S Sr. was standing there.

"2nd there will be something on line"

"3rd it will be a tag duel"

"DO U ACCEPT"

"YES"  
"OK then chose your partner"

"Ahhhhhhhh…. MALFOY"

"DOES u agree Mr. MALFOY?"

"YES I DO" Draco said standing from his seat.

"AND I CHOOSE HARRY POTTER ITS OKAY WITH U BRO."

"OFCOURSE JACK" HARRY SAID STANDING BESIDE HARRY.

"And now for bet what will u place"

"10 galleons"

"SMALL WISH LETS MAKE IT BIG. IF I LOSE I WILL GIVE U 1 BILLION GALLEONS AND IF U LOSS YOUR SEAT IN WIGENGAMOT WILL BE MINE WITH 10 MILLION GALLEONS WHOS THAT"

NOTT'S MOUTH FELL OPEN.

"DO U EXCEPT"

"YES…. I DO"

"OKAY NOW PROFESSOR SNAPE WOULD U LIKE TO BE THE REFEREE"

"Of course Mr. Lightning"

"THEN THE DUELING PLAYGROUND IS SET SO WE CAN BEGIN"

Two tables were connected and a shield was prepared around that the spells fired does not affect any other student watching.

"I WANT A FAIR MATCH NOTHING OTHER THAN WANDS SHOULD BE USED" Snape said.

"Professor it's a royal kind of battle in which there is a large sum of power and money is one the line so I suggest we should us and thing we have if it's okay with Mr. Nott's" Harry said smiling.

"Its okay with me well I think it's a jackpot for me"

"Okay on the count of three, One Two Th"

"SERPENTOSIA"

A large serpent appeared from the wand of Nott's. Every one was remembered that Harry can speak Paseltongue and he has done it before in his 2nd year to counter the same spell when malfoy used it. But what happened was rather amusing to all of people present there instead of harry jack started talking in paseltongue. And vanished the snake.

"He is a paselmouth" Shouted malfoy.

"U can speak paseltongue jack" Harry asked.

"I can speak any language harry from magical to muggles"

Jack asked harry if he can leviate both of them. Harry did as asked and levitated them 3 feet from ground.

"Harry let them at least touch the ceiling"

Harry levitated them till they touched the ceiling.

"Do u takes your defeat or we make u fall"

Jack saw a green light coming towards harry and he came in front of it and it hit his chest. That AK was shot by Nott's Sr.

"Jack" Harry shouted his hands becoming covered in fire and he shot it in the direction of Nott's and his son along with Draco.

Suddenly jack got up moving his hand. Everyone's mouth fell open.

"He survived the killing curse that is that possible" Daphne said from the crowd.

"I think someone punched my chest" Jack said getting up.

He converted his ring into a shield with medusa face on it.

"Harry catch this they have started playing dirty do not use your wand in place of it use your elemental power of fire this shield will protect u from every spell even unforgivable curses"

Jack hand started glowing and a golden light can be seen emitting from it. He dashed in the direction of Nott's Sr.

"Let's see how u can come over this" he punched him in the air and shouted

"HOME RUN GOD"

Lightning fall in his hand and got converted into a baseball bat he hit him with that and he can be seen flying in the air when jack leaped in the air above him and kicked him in the chest and he fall on the floor making a large hole in the floor and screaming in pain where as harry in full rage has already shot many fireball on malfoy and Nott's jr.

"Now that what I call a duel does u except your defeat"

"Yes" Nott's said.

Then hurriedly jack ran towards them and cast a healing charm to make them recover.

"POTTER AND LIGHTNING WINS"  
"Every one's mouth fell open at the power of the duo"

When they got down from there jack lost control of his power and started screaming and his body started changing when he got in control he was in his original form.

"Where I am"

"Jack u alright"

"Ya Harry"

Bolts and Fawkes both came out of their companions respected bodies and sat on their shoulder's .They both got up and started staring them all of the girls where staring jack and blushing.

"Jack run u is in your base form and if I am not wrong u can be tackled with all the girls." Sirius shouted and jack looked at him

He quickly suppressed his aura and other factors.

"What was that how u survived the AK" Asked Dumbledore.

"I cannot tell u that professor"

"Why not Mr. Lightning"

"I don't want to but I will do something to let it get settle."

"Can I know how?"

"OH simple I will do memory charm"

"U cannot do it on every one together"

"U don't know me professor"

He first time in front of every one raised his wand.

"What a beautiful wand" Some one from the crowd commented.

He waved his wand and every one loss the memory of every thing unusual jack and harry has done got erased from all the students leaving harry.

He waved it one more time and the great hall got to its original gesture and all students sat on their respected seats and started eating.

"Professors I have not done u all anything and I don't want u to tell anyone about that and harry tomorrow u have to meet me alone in Library after breakfast and we can go to gringotts."

After saying that he headed to his table.

He sat beside Daphne.

"What were u and potter doing their with headmaster and other staff"

"Oh leave that topic and let me concentrate on Tracey"

This got Tracey a blush and an evil grin on the face of Astoria.

"So when is u going to kiss him Trace"  
"Hey it's not like that we are just friends" Jack interrupted.

After that there was no talk there. Jack headed back to his dorm and got on his bed and started talking to bolts. Then there was a knock on his door.

"GET IN"

Daphne entered his room. Jack quickly got up from his bed and motioned Daphne to sit.

"I am not disturbing u Jack"

"Not at all Daph I was just thinking about u"

This got a blush on ice queen's face.

"SO for what I got this pleasure"

"I just wanted to talk to u about Tracey"

"Does any thing happen to her?"

"After dinner she was continuously cried"

"Does someone hurt her?"

"YES"

"Just tell the name"

"YOU DAMMIT"  
"I what have I done to her"

"Look Jack I think every girl in Hogwarts like u and if u hurt any ones desire then they will get her same is here with Tracey she was I think your first friend her and she started liking u from that movement and when u said that u doesn't see her in that way she got hurt and started crying"

"Look Daphne I am here to mainly study not make relationships and as u were telling every girl here likes me and I think u and Astoria also get in that category"

"….. BUT"  
"Let me finish first I am right or not"

"Yes u is"

"That's why if I kissed or may be started dating any one many will get hurt that's why I don't want to get in that and as for Tracey is she in her room or somewhere else"

"Ya she is in our room with Astoria"  
"I will be back wait here"

With that he ran from his room. He returned after sometime with Tracey and Astoria blushing and smiling.

"What have u done lightning" Daphne asked amazed.

"…..Nothing special."  
"He kissed us Daphne" Astoria said hopping.

"What u really did that?"

"Ya I thought it will be the best"

Daphne head got down and on other second jack kissed her full on lips.

"Why u does kiss her" Astoria asked.

"Because she wanted it I read it and it should be fair and square as I kissed you 2 she also has to get it"

"Right jack fair and square" Bolts mocked him.

"Just shut up bolts"

"Hey why don't u ask these three to stay with u I guarantee they will accept it"

"May be let me ask them"

"Ladies can I ask u something"

"Sure" All three said on the same time.

"Would u mind sharing your room with me"

"Are u planning to do something to us" Daphne asked.

"Why does u think I have to plan for that? Trace u have seen me in my base form when I meet your parents do u think u will reject me that time if I ask u for that"

"…No"

"Look I don't have to plan for that and I am not forcing u only if u wants"

"I will not mind that" Tracey said.

"Yes from my side too" Daphne said.

"Only if you give me a good night kiss every day" Astoria said.

"Oh that will be not a problem for me but again fair and square"

"What do u mean by that"  
"I mean I also want my good night kiss and all will get one from me in return but only on check not on lips as I am not a good kisser"

"What u is not a good kisser u almost made me orgasm when u kissed me?"

"Deal remains take it or not"  
"Okay deal"

Jack waved his hand and all his items vanished.

"Where your things are gone"

"In your room"

Then they all headed to the girls room. Jack quickly got on his bead.

"Not so early handsome our kisses"

"First mine beautiful"

Astoria gave him a kiss on his cheek and got one back Daphne and Tracey also repeated that and got there share too. And they all got to sleep.

In the dada class harry was waiting for jack when he entered.

"Ready to go harry"

"Yes brother"

They flashed in the director's office directly

"OH Mr. Potter and Jack I was expecting u both"

"I will be good if u call me Harry director"

"Then Raganok will be fine with me"

"All arrangements for Mr. Potters inheritance test and claming lordship have been made u just have to drop three drops of blood in this bowl Mr. Potter"

"Sure director"

A long parchment appeared there and raganok gave it to harry.

_**HARRY JAMES POTTER-BLACK-HOGWARTS**_

_**HEIR OF MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF POTTER  
HEIR OF MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK**_

_**HEIR OF MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF SLYTERIN  
HEIR OF MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF GRIFFINDOR**_

_**HEIR OF MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF HUFFLEPUFF  
HEIR OF MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF RAVENCLAW**_

POWERS BY BLOOD  
PASELMOUTH  
POTIONS MASTER  
TRANSFIGURATION MASTER  
CHARMS MASTER  
ANCIENT RUNE MASTER  
DARK ARTS MASTER  
DEFENCE AGAINST DARK ARTS MASTER  
OCCULEMERY MASTER  
LEGIMENCAY MASTER  


_**POWERS GIFTS  
FIRE ELEMENTALIST  
ANIMAGUS**_

_**PROPERTIES  
POTTER MANOR  
GODRIC HOLLOWS  
BLACK MANOR  
HOGWARTS**_

_**VAULTS  
687, 11,15,3,4,5,6**_

_**MONEY**_

_**168 billion galleons 268 thousand sickles and 5 Knuts**_

_**137 billion galleons 495 hundred sickles and 20 Knuts**_

"What is the meaning of this" Harry shouted.

"OH yes time to pay raganok" Jack said hopping from his chair.

"Okay u win I will give 100 galleons to u after ending business here"

"What u both talking about" Harry asked dumbly.

"We have a bet of 100 galleons between us on your reaction after reading your result and guess what I win"

"But what this mean"

"I explain it to u harry as u read u are the heir of the founders with potter and black house also so u rightfully own Hogwarts and as u will wear your head rings u will also get mastery in subjects mentioned here and these are the rings" Raganok stated.

He placed five boxes on the table. Harry opened it and found rings in every box.

"U has to put every ring in your finger and u will become the head of all these houses" Raganok said.

Harry quickly put the rings on his fingers and they all merge and form one single silver ring with PBH written on it.

"Looks like we have finished here and now Harry we have to get u a new wand so lets go and u will also be needing a account manager from now on I don't know who was before your manager but I suggest u may ask director to be your manager what do u say director"

"I will be honored to be"

"Okay then Director I want status of my account and every sort of things related to the bank in a letter as fast as possible"  
"As u say harry"

After that both harry and jack headed to knockturn alley.

"Hey jack why we are going to knockturn alley"

"Because we want to get u a wand"

"We can get it in Ollivander's"

"No they have pre made wands and have trace over them I want to have u a wand which is only made for u and perhaps I have some business to attend their"

"Whatever u says"

"Can we enter Norman?"

"Ah Mr. Lightning what can I do for u today"

"Ah nothing special I just want a wand for my brother"

"Oh can I meet him"

"Yeah why not let me introduce u to Harry Potter and Harry he is Norman"

"THE GREAT HARRY POTTER IS HERE"

"Don't get exited Norman do he has to give the test"

"OH he doesn't have to move your hand over the box Mr. Potter"

He does that and a wood and four cores came up.

"Ah Holly wood, Phoenix tears and feather with basillix venom and a royal draconian dragon heart string a powerful wand indeed"

"Who much will it cost" Harry asked.

"Easy Harry I have some other things to get too, Norman can I get a large pensive which can easily get ten peoples and a box of infinite vials and memory sphere's and same wand holster as mine for Mr. Potter"

"On the way Mr. Lightning and it will cost 20000 galleons"

"Why it is too costly" Harry interrupted.

"Harry do u know that what I asked is very rare and rare things are costly and I don't think we have to worry about money with that much amount in our vaults"

"Ya may be how much my wand cost"

"Oh it's included in the bill"

"U is not going to pay for that jack I will"

"Hey assume it as you birthday gift from me"

"Getting u and a family was my gift"

"Oh don't act like a pain in the ass harry"

"I am not I will pay for that"

"Ok Lets get into a deal u will help me get friends and I will pay here deal"

"Ahhhhhhhh… DEAL"

After getting Harry's wand and his pensive they flashed back to Hogwarts.

"Ok bye harry and do me a favor"

"What can I do?"

"Go and kiss Hermione"

"What is u mad?"

"Just joking buddy but tell do u want to do that or not"

"I wish I can but I think its not the right time"

"OH so are u doing something special on this weekend"

"Ya going to help our quidditch captain to sort our team for this year"

"What is quidditch?"

"U don't know that it's a game we play flying on a broom I can teach u if u want"

"Oh that will be just awesome"

"Okay we are getting late for dinner let's get there"

"Sure"

They got in great hall and parted there ways.

"Where was u" Tracey asked as he sat on the table.

"Gone shopping"

"How"

"I got permission from headmaster"

"What u brought" Astoria asked.

"Nothing special just some items"

"U was with Potter" Daphne asked.

"Ya and Daphne please show him some respect"

"I am showing him respect"

"U can call me Harry that will be fine" Harry said.

"What are u doing here potter" Tracey asked.

"OH I came here to talk to my bro."

"I will meet u tomorrow harry if that's not important"

"I just want u to ask u do u have a broom or not"

"I have one any problem"

"No problem just brings it tomorrow after breakfast I have a free period and can teach u quidditch"  
"I will be there u wont mind if I bring some company"

"Not at all but can I ask who"

"Ya my roommates Tracey Daphne Astoria"

"U are staying with them"

"Any problem Potter" Astoria asked angrily

"Oh not at all I was just saying that he is staying with rather some beautiful witches take care jack they might get u in the night"

"Stop teasing them harry"

"Okay I am going and I still think u should be aware"

"Just shut up Harry" Daphne shouted at him.

"Hey u just called me harry looks like a budding friendship"

"I think like that potter"

"Hey come on Daph harry is a nice boy" Jack interrupted.

"I know that jack and we all wanted to be friend with him from last year but its our house stopping us from that"  
"Oh that's not a problem no one will do u any thing that's my promise to u all" Jack explained.

"Then there is no problem" Astoria said.

"Thanks I am always there for new friends" Harry said.

"Don't miss our deal harry" Jack said

"Ya Ya I will do it"

"What are u doing here harry" a voice came from back of harry.

"Just talking to my fiends Ron"

"You are getting along with these filthy snakes are u mad"

"RONALAD WEASELY let me make myself clear if u ever tried to insult my friends and my brother then there will be hell to pay I am just neglecting u because u are Harry's friend if u dare cross the line u can not imagine what will happen to u" Jack shouted on Ron standing from his chair.

There can be a flame of anger can be seen into the white eyes of jack.

"Easy jack let me handle it" Harry said putting a hand on jack's shoulder.

"Ron don't act like a bigot what will happen if I get along with them"

"They are all evil harry what can u expect from them"

"Every Slyterin is not evil Ron"

"Harry u has to choose me or them"

"Then bye bye Ron"

"U are choosing them these mere pack of whores and their ring master"

"Mind your language Ron he is my brother and they are my friends"

"What if I don't?"

Ron didn't know what happened but he got pasted into a wall net to the Slyterin table. Jack was standing there with his hand in air.

"YOU CROSSED THE LINE WEASELY BY INSULTING MY BROTHER"

Every one in the great hall was shocked by what happened there.

"Jack I will meet u after breakfast tomorrow and sorry for Ron" Harry said getting Ron down from the wall.

Jack got up and moved towards the gate of great hall. When he was interrupted by another two red heads.

"Hey tough guy…."

"…Stop there"

Jack turned and quickly read there mind.

"U must be Fred and George weasely"

"Right" They both said.

"We just want to apologize for our brother's behavior…."

"…..We don't want u to judge our whole family by that"

"Not a problem but can u please put a small shit of brain in your brothers head I think he lack some"

"Yaaa….."  
"….We know that"

They chat for some more time and left getting jack as their friend.

As Jack entered his room he got a kiss full on lips. When he saw there it was Daphne who kissed him. He just ignored her and went to his bed.

"What happened jack" Daphne asked.

"Just want some time alone"

"U can't expect that from us after what u have done in the great hall"

"Now what I have done"

"Jack u stand their for us and we are not going to leave u even in you most bad times"

"Thanks for that"

"No we should thank u for that"

"So that's why u kissed me right Daphne"

This got a blush on Daphne face.

"Yes it's my way of saying thank u to u"

"I like that hey why not make it a rule between us but only in private"

This got him another kiss from Tracey followed by Astoria. Jack sensed his ward line penetrated.

"Some one is going to enter in our room"

"Malfoy" Daphne exclaimed.

"No it's not him I have made the ward line that malfoy cannot enter"

"Then who is it"

Then the door opened reveling harry standing on the door.

"How u get in here harry" Astoria asked.

"Hogwarts does not stop me from going any where"

"What? But u cannot enter here without password" Tracey said.

"What does u expect from the heir of founders and owner of Hogwarts" Jack interrupted.

"What?" All three asked amazed.

"Yes I am the heir of the founders that's why I can go any where in this castle"

"Leave the topic here what brings u here harry"

"I want your suggestion on something jack"

"Yeah ask"

"What does u think if I remove the house system from Hogwarts?"

"Nice idea harry and it will also dismantle the rival thing between the houses"

"Yeah I also thought that but there is a problem"

"About classes right harry" Daphne interrupted.

"We have an intelligent witch here"

This got Daphne to blush.

"Yes that's the matter how are we going to attend the classes"

"I have a solution to that" Astoria said.

"We are listening Tory" Jack said.

This made Astoria to punch jack.

"Don't call me that jack"

"Why not u looks cute in that name"

"Ya Tory jack are right" Harry said.

"Shut up Harry"

"Ok enough flirting here back to the topic what is your solution Tory….. I mean Astoria"

This made every one laugh.

"We can sort the students year wise and then sort them in two batches each then we will have the accurate amount per class"

"Ya that's a nice idea Tory" Jack said kissing his cheek.

"Does u allow him to do it" Harry asked smiling.

"We allow him to sleep with us too but he doesn't accept"

"What? Lucky one jack"

"Okay what about quidditch harry" Jack said.

"Ya I have a solution for that, we will allow to make eight teams each captain will be selected by voting and should be in his 6th or 7th year and then they will select the teams trough tryouts now what for there staying place"

"We can make a whole floor clear and make them for staying and why not this that who's so ever wants to stay with anyone they can and I will enchant the whole floor that it can adjust the peoples as they wish for example if someone want to stay in a group of 10 then their room will automatically grew big and for those who want to stay alone can have a private room smaller. And I also advise u to dissolve the board of governors first as they will try to interrupt next we can introduce other activities like dance and various other things and we can use the house rooms for that purpose. How's that" Jack explained.

"Oh that will be awesome jack" Tracey said giving jack a tight hug.

"Ya that are good jack but if some one tried to do something with someone forcefully or by other means without there permission then"

"OH we don't think of that" Astoria said.

"I got a solution" Daphne said.

"Then what are u waiting for" Harry said eyeing him

"Nice eyes"

"What?"

"Oh sorry for that I got distracted"

"I think some one has got a crush on u harry"

"Just shut your mouth jack"

Daphne was now blushing.

"It's not like that jack I was just saying he has nice eyes"

"Don't get me wrong Daphne but we will see what happens now return to the topic what's your solution"

"I have read in Hogwarts a history that this castle is some what alive so if its true then it will definitely listen to harry and we can ask her to guard the rooms if she sees something uneven see can take proper actions"

"That will be amazing let me try" Harry said.

"Lady Hogwarts please appear" Harry said politely.

Then suddenly lady figures appeared in front of them and greeted harry and bowed to jack

"Yes Milord"

"Lady Hogwarts I think I did not have to explain what we are asking u to do you have listen to us so could u do it"

"Yes milord I can"

"So make the arrangement after all students leave for breakfast tomorrow to the great hall and all their luggage and things to be shrunken and put it in their trunks and when they got settled gave them their respective items"

"It will be done Milord"

"And one more thing stop saying Milord and one more thing u shall only take orders and listen to me and my brother jack only"

"Oh that is not a problem harry"

"Dismiss"

"So every thing is prepared so lets wait for tomorrow"

"Goodnight harry" All girls said together.

"Good night ladies"

Harry and jack entered together in the great hall and directly moved towards the teachers table and

"I have a very important announcement to make so the food may vanish" Harry said

All the food from all over the great hall vanished.

"What is the meaning of this potter" Snape shouted.

"Jack would u please take care of professor snape"

"Yep on to it"

"Professor please sits down as he has to make an important announcement and it will affect whole school and wizarding world so please stay clam"

"Lightning don't favor potter"

"Snape should be dismissed from great hall"

As he finished it snape vanished from the hall.

"What is happening here" Dumbledore shouted.

"I command all the things to get back" Dumbledore said but nothing happened.

"Professor as the heir of the founders now Hogwarts is under my control and u cannot change anything"

"What u is the heir of the founders" Dumbledore said

"Yes I am and from now on their will be some changes here"

"How can u say that u is the heir" Dumbledore interrupted.

"Lady Hogwarts appear" jack said loudly.

Lady Hogwarts appeared.

"Ladies and gentleman let me introduce u to lady Hogwarts"

Every one was amazed by the view of that.

"Jack and Harry if it is some kind of prank then it are not funny" Sirius said.

"Let me finish first" Harry shouted.

"I and jack went to gringotts and I got to know of my heritage and then I thought of the working system here so I decided that many things to be changed here so I am doing it"

"SO U ARE THE BOSS HERE SCARHEAD" Someone shouted from the crowd.

"Yes I am"

"And now the changes, I have seen that there is lot of rivalry here between the houses and which is making us separate so for that purpose I am dismissing the house system from Hogwarts and along with that I am also dissolving the board of governors any problem with that"

All of the students were surprised with that.

"I Have" Malfoy shouted.

"U can not dismiss the board"

"I can malfoy and the only reason for the changes is that I don't see any benefit in that they make rules which only is helpful to there children but now that will not happen"

"Harry I will not let u do this" Dumbledore said silently.

"Why not professor"

"As it will make problem for us"

"What kind of problem can u explain?"

"If houses get dismissed then how we can…."

"Say professor I know u don't have any thing to say"

"But I can't let u take this decision"

"I will do it professor"

"Now for other aspects I have made plans and all have to follow that fourth floor has been cleared and is made for living purpose there is no problem how many or who stays in a room girl or boy nothing they can also change at their own will for quidditch there will now be eight teams whose captains will be selected throw voting and they should be in their 6th or 7th year then they will select their teams throw tryouts and classes whole school will be divided by year wise and then they will be halved and then schedules will be made as for security no one will be able to enter in any ones room without there permission and their will be reselection of all the classes by the students as new classes will be added along with if some one will try to do any harm to fellow student then there will be no detention no points deduction but on the spot decision and that will be done by lady Hogwarts herself and u cannot escape from her as she is every where in this castle along with that we move to the teachers Transfiguration will be teached by Professor Mcgonogal with Professor Heartstring, Potions will be teached Professor Snape and Professor Slughorn, Care of magical creature will be teached by Professor Ruberus hagrid and Professor Jonathan , History of magic will be teached by Professor binns and The Sorting hat , Defense against the dark arts will be teached by Professor Sirius Black and Professor Remus Lupin ,Charms will be teached by Professor Fitwik and Professor Diana , Herbology will be teached by Professor Sprout and Professor Rachel , Rest teachers will be same. And new classes added will be some sort of activity and there will be Dance, Arts, weapon training and muggle weapons along with muggle studies any questions"

"What is the need of studying dance, arts and those others" A blonde asked.

"Well as I said it's just an activity if u want to attend u can if u doesn't want u can skip it" Harry answered.

"Why there are two professors for each subject" A second year boy asked.

"This was jack's idea then let him explain this please jack"

"As there are lots of students in each batch and a single teacher will not be able to handle it alone and u all will be able to lean more"

"Why is sorting hat teaching us history of magic" Hermione asked.

"As he is the most ancient and he can also talk and has lots of knowledge to share with us"

"Any other questions" Harry asked.

"As for decision making there will be a new board will be organized which will consist of all our teachers, lady Hogwarts, we two along with a girl and boy from each year which will be representative of that particular year and will be selected by voting and Professor Dumbledore will be our headmaster and he will have the power he was holding before and all the teachers will have to take a unbreakable vow and your stuffs have been moved and u all choose your partner's and move on and one more thing for particular year their will be particular heads for 1st years Professor sprout for 2nd years professor heartstring for 3rd years professor Lupin for 4th years professor Mcgonogal for 5th year professor fitwik for 6th year professor Sirius and for 7th year professor Slughorn and their will be a complaint department where u can submit your complain against anyone but your memory will be viewed for that and lady Hogwarts will be head of that department now u all should proceed towards fourth floor and get along others and one more thing I want no discrimination over here and from now on I will be not acting as head here as I am also a student here"

Jack quickly alters the memory of all the students and makes them think that some one is the heir of founders and is here in Hogwarts and the changes were announced by professor Dumbledore and that was so fast that no one saw him doing so.

"Now everyone moves to the fourth floor" Professor Dumbledore said.

After every one was gone jack and harry flashed back in front of all the teachers

"So professors now time for the vow" Harry said.

"What we have to do" Professor Slughorn said.

"Just repeat what we say" Jack answered.

After getting vow that none of them will ever revel any secret related to both of them and Hogwarts to any one and they will be always loyal to them and Hogwarts. They flashed behind the crowd of students and jack altered the memory of all the students that they will never say any thing against the new system as to not wanting any trouble they moved on the fourth floor and gave each other high five.

"Why u two is exited" Hermione asked.

"U will not be exited when u got a chance to live with you sister or family" Harry replied.

"Yeah I will be so that means u are going to stay with jack right harry"

"Of course Hermione"

"Hey Hermione with whom u are staying" Jack asked.

"Still thinking"

"If u want our door is always opened for u right harry"

"Ya Hermione"

"Thanks for the invitation but it will not look odd if I stay with two boys"

"For that change of thinking I think this type of system has been introduced but it will be all your choice" Harry said.

"Does u think we will rape u mione" Jack asked winking.

"What?"

"I mean to say if u are thinking of that then I must tell u I am not interested in that I have seen much beautiful girls then u and for harry I think u have a crush on him and he is a best friend and he will not try it and lady Hogwarts will be always there to punish the culprit." Jack said.

Hermione and Harry both were blushing.

"U is too shameless Lightning" Hermione said.

"What do u expect from me a gentleman I am a gentleman but only with people I don't know and I am a shameless boy to my friends do u accept my friendship Miss. Granger"

"Ahhhhhhhh….. Ok Jack but only on one condition if…"

"Confused what to ask let me have u a deal if u will be my friend I can convince harry to give u a kiss how about that"

"What?" Both of them shouted and started blushing.

"Do u accept it mione or not"

"Okay that will do for me"

As they were talking a pack of three girls came near jack.

"Jack would u mind sharing room with us"

"I don't mind that but u should ask harry as he will also be there"

"I have no problem with that jack"

"Okay girls u is in"

"So Hermione what is your answer are u in or not" Harry asked.

"I am in harry but jack u will not introduce me to your friends"

"I don't think I have to as you know them don't act u don't know them"

"I only know there names as they are in my year nothing else"

"Okay girls this is Hermione granger and Hermione this is Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass and Astoria greengrass" Jack said.

"Nice to meet u all three" Hermione said waving his hand.

"Same here granger" Daphne said and others not even respond.

"Girls address her properly or today's kiss canceled"

All of them ran and gave Hermione a hug.

"You kiss them every day" Hermione asked.

"Don't get jealous Hermione I can give u one too" Jack said mocking.

"I don't want from u but may be harry can give me"

Harry looked at Hermione in shocked face.

"Oh we have a budding couple here" Daphne mocked harry

"As u wish Hermione" Harry said giving a kiss on her cheek.

They both blushed.

They all chat for few minutes and left to meet after some time in great hall for lunch.

Jack got into the great hall and sat on one of the newly made round table enchanted to grow large as the peoples grow on that table.

Soon a red haired girl came to his table.

"Can I sit here?"

"Yeah why not Miss….."

"Susan….. Susan bones"

"Good to meet u Miss. Bones" Jack said and kissed on her hand.

"U are really a gentleman jack" She said sitting beside him.

"So anything important you wanted to talk"

"Oh just wanted to be friend with u"

"Oh then add me into your list"

"Thanks so what do u think who is the heir of the founders"

"Oh I think its u"

"What?"  
"Don't get me wrong but u asked what I think and I said u as u are as beautiful and pretty as Helga Hufflepuff"

This got a blush on her face.

"You would mind…..sharing….."

"My room with u right"

"Yeah….."

"Then why are u too shy it should be the boy to be shy for that not girls but u should know that I already have few peoples in my room and I think u also has a partner"

"Yes I have my best friend Hannah Abbott with me"

"You both can join"

"Really but can I ask who else is in your room"

"Ya I Have Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Daphne greengrass, Tracey Davis and Astoria greengrass"

"Are u and harry trying to make a harem of some sort"

"Ya we are trying any problem Susan" Harry said from behind her.

Later on Neville longbottom, Hannah Abbott, Luna Lovegood Also joined them and after sometime Tracey, Hermione, Daphne, Astoria all came and also joined them Along with Fred and George Weasely and they all Accepted to share a room.

The days went along and the complaint and decision making board was established and all of them has taken the oath of secrecy.

Few month later the time for the selection of captions take placed.

"So these were the 7 captions we haven't got any name for 8th caption so after discussing it with the board we have agreed to make Harry potter as 8th caption due to his excellent play in it" Dumbledore said.

Later teams were selected and harry started to make the team.

"Hey Jack would u like to play"

"Of course harry but what of others"

"Oh I have got Fred and George as beaters, The Slyterin trio as chasers and I as seeker along with u as all-rounder and keeper"  
"Nice selection so when are we going to have practice"

"Right now so get your broom and head to the ground"

"So at last u will use your broom jack" Bolts said from inside of him.

"Ya bolts and I will show them what I learn from soccer"

"Are u going to start with X-Blast or Something else"

"May be fire tornado will do"

He headed to the ground and found harry giving instructions to the new team.

"Hey jack come here we need an expert" Fred shouted at jack.

"In what I am expert"

"In Getting names"

"Who I have given the name"

"Don't act like that jack U call Daphne as Daph Tracey as Trace Astoria as Tory Hermione as Mione Susan as Su Hannah as Han Neville as Nev And Fred and George as FD And Me as Hey u have not given me a name" Harry explained.

"What do u need just tell"

"Simple we need u to get a name for our team"

"AHHHHHHHH….. how about RULERS OF THE SKY"

"Hey that's a nice name as I have said expert" Fred mocked.

"Hey I got another thing as we can make our entry also remarkable"

"How" Asked harry.

"Watch"

Jack walked few distance and got his wand out and

"ACCIO LIGHTNING BOLT"

He started running after that and another second a broom in silver in color with black strips like a plant stems where rolled over it with golden hair got there jack back flipped and sat on the broom and flew for few second and then got back where team was standing.

"That was awesome how u did that" Asked Fred.

"What did I did"

"U were just…..we don't have words to explain" George replied.

"So it was nice and u all agree to it and this will be our entrance style"

"But we can't do it" Daphne replied.

"U can do it I will enchant the broom with runes so it will be controlled by your mind but only with a magical vow that u will not tell about it to any one and all of the enchantment will wear off if u leave the team do u all agree"  
"Yes" All said at the same time.

They all practiced and jack enchanted their brooms after getting the oaths.

The day of the first match came.

"Okay guys here we are with our match with grifflions and I want u all to play at your full potential either will lose or win doesn't matter but at the end I don't want to have any regrets now get your ass move and lets kick some grifflions ass" Harry said cheering all.

"Now here we are with our 3rd match of quidditch this year and here came grifflions team with Allica, Katie and sweet Angelina as chasers the crimson vixens and Lillian and dean as their beaters and cedric diggory as their seekers and Ron weasely as their keeper" Lee Jordan announced.

Harry team enter and performed their stunt perfectly.

"Oh what an great entry nothing less expected from Harry potter's team RULERS OF THE SKY which consist of Daphne greengrass Astoria greengrass along with Tracey Davis as chasers Fred and George Weasely as beaters harry potter as seeker and jack lightning as their keeper and now both captions move to sake hands and here match begins.

AUTHORS NOTES-

If u like my story then please review or PM me that I can continue writing as its my first story well till then goodbye.


End file.
